Free Lovers
by Howii
Summary: They did it! They made it in to the same college. Everything is great except, Haru is having a hard time, falling for both Rin and Makoto. Rei and Nagisa thankfully don't have to choose between anyone, but they are having some trouble finding the courage to confess to one another. How will things work out for the friends? *DIRTY SWEET YAOI* PREPARE FOR NOSE BLEEDS*
1. Chapter 1

They were going to remain best friends even through college. Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Rin, and even Nitori. How they ended up sharing dorm rooms with each other, who knows.

"Haru, we are in the same room!" Makoto glanced down for the millionth time at the paper clutched in his hand, excited like a puppy, reading his name next to Haruka's.

Haru didn't reply, but instead pursed his lips. If he cracked a smile now, he was sure Makoto would kill over from exhilaration. How can one man hold that much enthusiasm inside? Haru sighed, already exhausted by just being near his childhood friend.

Nagisa bounced up to the pair. "You guys! Me and Rei are sharing a room! Can you believe how lucky?"

"Rei and I. Nagisa, grammar is important if you wish to further your education." Rei scorned the overly bubbly guy next to him.

"Really? That is lucky. Haru and _I_ are sharing a room too." Makoto replied.

"This is too weird of a coincidence."

The four turned to see who the voice belonged to. Rin and Nitori came into view.

"Yea, we share the same room as well." Nitori smiled up at Rin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Exclaimed the little blonde.

"Nagisa, I feel as though you have some mischievous thought in that air head of yours.." said Rei, looking nervously at the smaller boy bouncing up and down.

Instead of replying, Nagisa showed his best devilish grin. The same grin that usually sends Rei into a panic.

"Um, let's go check out the grounds, Haru." Makoto pulled Haru away before they could witness Rei in hysteria.

Haru and Makoto continued walking down the sidewalk until a three story brick building came into view. The dorm building had a whimsical look to it, between the vines running up the side and the full rose bushes planted around the entrance. As beautiful as it was, the boys couldn't wait to see the pool. The indoor pool was a short five minute walk from the dorms. It was near the other sports buildings and connected to the green house. Makoto pushed open the glass door to the pool, holding it for Haru. Upon entering, they could feel the slighty heated air. It was just warm enough to cause the air around them to become thick. It felt as though they didn't have air-condition turned on and let the sun shine through the many skylights in the roof, heating the large open space. The large glass walls on the backside of the room didn't help block out the sun's heat either.

"Haru, should we come back later to test it out?" Makoto asked, looking next to him where Haru had been standing mere seconds ago. He looked back towards the sparkling blue water and found the boy in question, already stripped down to his swim wear.

"Sure. We can come back later too." Haru said in a monotone voice.

Makoto sighed. "I meant that we not swim now. Come on Haruka. Let's go to the room."

Haru glared at Makoto. "Don't call me that."

Instead of replying to that, Makoto walked over and grabbed his friend by the hand, tugging him slightly. Haru reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged alone. His heart pounded slightly faster than usual. He could feel the warmth seeping from Makoto's hand and into his own. Has Makoto always had such strong hands? Haru shook his head to get rid of the odd thoughts bombarding his mind. Makoto was having similar problems, thinking of how gentle and delicate the hand he was holding onto felt.

The two walked back to the dorms, not willing to let go of the other's hand. They saw a certain red head strolling towards them. Rin looked questioningly at the pair of hands clasped between his two friends. He felt anger swirl in his chest.

"Haru, have you already checked out the pool?" Rin was trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, well I was going to see if you wanted to take a quick swim with me. I guess not." Rin looked down at his feet so the other wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

His head shot up when he felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist.

"I thought we were going to check out our room? We still need to unpack." Makoto said, looking accusingly at the red head.

"Later. It won't take me long to unpack. I'll be back soon." Haru tugged Rin, who was trying to calm his heart.

As soon as the door to the pool opened, Haru was already in the water. Rin quickly followed after him, stripping as he walked. The water felt cool, despite the air around them being so warm. Rin swam a couple laps, while Haru floated quietly on his back. The two swam in peace, neither having to say a word. They were content with the sweet silence. Rin eventually decided to float on his back as well. They floated for what seemed like hours. Both of them listening to the other's soft breathing. Haru stared up into the sky through one of the skylights. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rin drifting near him. Their arms grazed against each other's. Haru's breathing hitched.

Makoto was not happy at seeing the two boys that close in the pool. What does Haru think he's doing? Doesn't he remember the fight he had with Rin just last week? Before he could get too worked up, Nagisa and Rei came bounding past him, making him lose his train of thought. The two in the pool jolted upright, as if getting caught during some lewd act.

"Rei, let's jump in together!" The blondie sprang up onto the taller one's back. Hoping he wouldn't try shoving him off.. again.

"Nagisa, you're going to make me-!"

Rei lost his footing and went sideways into the pool with Nagisa still wrapped around him. Makoto and Rin started laughing and Haru had the slightest crook in his lips.

Rei's head of black hair came bobbing up from the water. "Damn it! Why must you always do this!"

"Sorry. Shall I kiss it better?" The smaller one glanced up at the toned guy next to him with his best smoldering look.

Flustered, the bigger guy became tomato red. "I didn't get hurt." He sputtered.

"Well, I stubbed my toe. It hurts. So can I get a kiss?"

"Nagisa! Stop being ridiculous." Rei's heart was pounding so loud in his ears. He could feel the bulge grow in his swim shorts. He looked away from those adorable big eyes in an attempt to calm his body.

Makoto stopped watching the two's little interaction when he spotted Rei's..urm.. you know. He turned his attention to Haru. As if feeling his stare, Haru turned and those big blue orbs bore into Makoto. Both of them blushed. Makoto knew Haru wouldn't look away first, but he was so captivated by how bright his friends eyes shone, and oh my, his lips look so soft. Are they as soft as they look? Shit. Makoto could feel his own little friend grow. He has to get his mind off of the dirty thoughts of his best friend. He... he watched as Haru's blush deepened and spread to his ears. Oh fuck. Haru saw, didn't he?

Rei was trying to focus on anything but the cute little blonde in front of him. Because of that, he noticed. He watched as his two pals eyed each other down and become red faced. To his surprise, his also witnessed the bulges in both of their shorts.

"Nagisa, be quiet for one second." Rei whispered into the blonde's ear.

Nagisa immediately stopped bouncing, and it wasn't because of this command. Rei's breath was so warm against his ear. "What is it?" He looked up questioningly.

"Look at Haru and Makoto."

Blondie glanced over to the two in question. His eyes widened. "How long has this been happening?"

"Who knows. I knew they were close, but..."

"Rei, should we ask them?"

He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. 'Not yet. Let's just keep watch of them."

During everyone's private exchanges, none of them notice the pissed off red head sulk off. Rin could feel the anger boiling his blood. Why the fuck did Haru look at Makoto like that?! Does Haru really like Makoto like that? He finally started thinking Haru might like him, not Makoto! Maybe this means he needs to make his move.. and quick.

Haru and Makoto were unpacking, both trying not to think back to that embarrassing moment. Did the other notice the boner? They both cringed simultaneously. How would their friendship be if they knew about each other's feelings?

"Which bed would you rather have?" Makoto asked.

"You can have the one closest to the window. You would like it much better since it'll give off some light at night." Haru knew how afraid his friend is of the dark.

"Haru..." Makoto started to ask something, recalling the scene of Haru and Rin side by side in the pool.

"Yea?"

"Nevermind." Makoto chickened out.

Haru glanced over to his friend. Makoto has never had issues asking a question before. He seems flustered. "Is everything okay?"

Haru watched Makoto turn a bright red. "Yea. I'm fine."

Why is Makoto lying to him? He just stared at him. Makoto gulped, feeling those blue eyes boring into his back. "Just tell me Makoto."

Oh man. Is he really about to ask the stupid question? Makoto felt his mouth moving before he could stop it. "Do you like Rin?"

The black haired boy froze. 'Why?"

"Why?" Why didn't he say no. "I guess I was just curious."

"But..why be curious in the first place.."

Makoto looked over to him. His stomach rolled when he saw Haru was flushed and breathing more heavily than before. So he does like Rin, huh? Well, he'll just have to make a move on Haru before Rin does.

"Never mind about it. It was a silly questi-" Makoto jerked his head up at the sound of thunder and threw himself into his bed. He pulled the covers up over his face, thinking if he hides then the thunder won't find him.

Haru sighed. "Want me to sleep with you tonight? It is suppose to storm all night."

Makoto's heart skipped a beat. "Yes please," he whispered.

Haru slid into the bed that his friend resided in. He could feel the warmth of Makoto. He turned his face towards his friend to make sure he was okay, but froze up when his blue eyes made contact with the brilliant green eyes in front of him. Sweet warm breath fanned over his face. He could hear his heart in his ears. Makoto is an attractive man. More so up close. Haru felt Makoto's body shift closer to his. Those strong arms wrapped around Haru, pulling him tight against a strong chest. He feels so small when he is nuzzled into Makoto like this, but he doesn't care. It feels nice. It makes him forget about Rin...

MEANWHILE

"Nagisa, I know you're not afraid of storms. Get in your own bed." Rei glanced down at the blonde head snuggled to his chest.

"I'm already asleep," muttered the smaller one.

Rei couldn't resist it. His heart was melting, for the hundredth time that day, over this sweet boy he loved so much. "Just this once." He whispered softly into Nagisa's ear and gently pressed his lips against the forehead covered in a blonde halo. If only he could get the courage to tell him how he felt.. One day soon..he will.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was glaring down on the two boys snuggled up together on the too small bed. Haru blinked rapidly, trying to withstand the bright light. He looked over to the sleeping brunette next to him. The clock on the other side of him read that it was way too early to wake up. Sighing, he rolled quietly out of bed and through on some sweats and a white shirt. As soon as he opened the door that led to the hallway, he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Rin, what are you doing up so early?"

The boy in question turned to look at Haru, butterflies filling his stomach. "Haru? I was going to go for a jog. Wanna join?"

Haru's eyes lit up at the question. "Yea."

They silently walked down the hall and down the three flights of stairs until they reached the doors to leave. The sun was hot, but the breeze was blowing just enough to make it pleasant outside. The boys started into a quick walk and then built up to a jog. Their paces matching perfectly. Haru wasn't focused on where they were going. He saw the beach come into view, excitement washed over him.

"I know it is super early, but, want to swim?" Haru asked with a tinge of enthusiasm in his voice.

Rin looked down at his watch. "Yea. Let's swim. We've jogged long enough."

Haru already had swim shorts on under his sweat pants, and Rin decided to just go in his gym shorts. They took off running towards the sparkling water. There wasn't a wave in sight. The two started swimming and it some how managed to be a race. Rin stopped swimming after a couple of minutes when he realized they were out far enough, Haru stopping shortly after. Rin swam closer to Haru so their faces were only inches away.

"How'd you sleep?" Rin stared into those blue jewels.

Haru blushed. "Fine. You?"

Rin wondered why Haru was blushing. "I would've slept better if I was next to you."

Haru's breathing stopped for what seemed like forever. What does Rin mean? Is it what he thinks it means? "And why is that..?" Haru asked shyly.

Rin wanted to look away in embarrassment, but he remembered that Haru might like Makoto, he needs to make his move. "I guess because I would be able to feel your body next to mine. But then again, I might not sleep at all if that were the case."

Haru felt his body heating up. 'Oh..," he whispered.

"Oh." Rin whispered back. He slowly inched closer. Their lips were just a breath away. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. Before he could chicken out, he lifted a hand and placed it on Haru's hip and pulled until Haru's stomach and chest was pressed firmly against his own.

"Rin..," Haru quietly muttered. His eyes closing.

Haru waited, his heart in his throat. Rin was going to kiss him. His breathing was so heavy it was embarrassing. Rin's hand on his hip was the perfect contrast of warmth between the cool water. Rin's muscled stomach was firm against his own. Rin. Rin was filling up his senses. Haru peaked his eyes open and gasped at the sight. Rin was towering over him slightly, his brilliant red hair looking like fire under the sun, his eyes sparkling like rubies, and his breathing equally as heavy. There was such an intense look in his eyes, they were blazing, they looked hungry and eager. Haru felt like prey. Instead of fear though, his whole body reacted to desire. Just thinking about becoming Rin's prey made his stomach do flips and his blood set on fire. Rin's lips were dangerously close to his own lips, continuously getting closer. He felt their hot breaths mingling together and fanning against his face. He closed his eyes when he felt Rin's lower lip slowly brush against his.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled out. Furious. He has never been this pissed off in his life. "Haru, you need to hurry and come back. We don't know where our first class is so we need to go extra early." He has never had this much of a hard time keeping the rage out of his voice. He wanted to deck Rin in his fucking face.

Haru jerked away from Rin's grasp. His breathing not wanting to slow down, nor did his heart. Makoto saw them. "Okay. I'm coming." Haru started swimming back to the shore, his face flushed.

Before they walked away, Haru glanced back at Rin, who was glaring daggers at the brunette next to Haru. Said Brunette noticed, and in turn, grabbed Haru's hand tightly and began walking away briskly.

Once they found their class, they took a seat next to one another. Haru could tell Makoto had something on his mind. Little did he know, Makoto was thinking about murdering Rin. He touched Haru. He was going to kiss Haru. Who knows what would've happened if Makoto hadn't decided to look for Haru. Haru and Rin might would've.. No. Makoto can't think about it. He refuses to acknowledge what could've happened. Haru definitely can't lie about his feelings anymore. He would've pushed Rin away if he didn't like him. Instead, Makoto saw Haru's big blue eyes filled with lust.

Haru looked over at Makoto, who suddenly jumped up out of his seat. "Makoto, are you okay?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Makoto rushed out of the room.

Haru wondered what was wrong. Should he follow him? Maybe he needs to let Makoto be alone. What if Makoto is acting like this because he found out about Haru liking another boy? Oh God. So what if he knew Haru liked him? Would he feel even more disgusted? He can't let Makoto know...

Nagisa and Rei arrived at the lunch table outside earlier than the others. They saw Makoto not too long ago, but he seemed so upset he didn't even notice the two trying to get his attention.

"Do you think something happened?" Nagisa's voice was full of concern.

Rin walked up behind the pair. "Talking about Makoto? He walked up on me and Haru about to kiss. Completely interrupted us and didn't even apologize." After stating that, Rin walked off towards Nitori and went inside.

Before they could say anything else on the matter, Makoto and Haru joined them, a silent tension between them.

Trying to lighten the mood, Nagisa said "There is a party for freshmen this weekend. Haru, there's a pool at the place it'll be!"

"And don't think about saying no. Nagisa won't let me out of it, so neither of you can get out of it as well." Rei pushed his glasses up, looking sophisticated.

The blonde stuck his tongue out at the other and jumped on his back. "Rei! Don't pretend you don't want to be with me this weekend! We will have so much fun!"

"Well, if we have to go, then I guess.. I can't say no, huh?" Makoto glanced sideways at Haru, who just shrugged.

"Then it is settled!" Blondie exclaimed.

Haru and Makoto ate lunch silently while watching Nagisa and Rei flirt. Nagisa knew how to make a quiet place.. well.. not so quiet. At one point, Makoto thought he saw Nagisa's hand disappear a little too far to the side under the table. When he saw Rei blush and look around flustered, he realized where that hand went. He looked over to where Haru was sitting and noticed Haru had a sad expression, like he wanted to cry.

Makoto leaned over and whispered to Haru, "Are you okay?"

Haru nodded.

"What's wrong Haru?" Makoto's eye brows knitted together with concern.

Haru just shook his head.

Once lunch ended, Haru and Makoto had an hour before their next class. They watched Rei and Nagisa walk off to their next class. Makoto grabbed Haru's hand hauled him across the campus to the dorms. Once inside their room, he let go of Haru's hand and turned to face him. Without saying a word, those big blue eyes Makoto loves so much filled with tears. Makoto's eyes widened at the alarming sight. He grabbed onto Haru's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Haru?! Tell me what's wrong. Don't lie!"

Haru looked down at his feet. His voice barely audible. "Don't hate me Makoto."

Makoto felt his heart swell at the sound of his friend's broken voice. He put his fingers under Haru's chin and tilted his head back. Green eyes searching blue eyes. "Haru. Please. Tell me what's going on."

"I.." Haru hesitated. "I don't want you to think I am weird or gross for liking Rin."

That one sentence broke Makoto in more ways than one. Does Haru find him that shallow? Does he really believe Makoto would stop liking him for something like that? Those things weren't what hurt the most though. What hurt more than anything was the part where Haru said he liked Rin. Makoto could hear his own heart breaking and crashing into a million pieces. With all the emotions running through him, he did the unthinkable.

Haru watched the different emotions playing across Makoto's face. He saw confusion, anger, sorrow, and then lastly, hunger. He felt large hands push against his chest. His feet stumbled backwards until he felt the wall press against his back. The throbbing in his chest quickened immensely. Makoto pressed his body against Haru's, making Haru pinned against the wall. Haru felt those large hands trail down his body, towards his growing erection. His breathing coming out in huffs. Haru let his head fall back in pleasure. His hips rocking against that hot hand. He felt Makoto's hot breath on his neck, making him even hotter than before. His whole body felt as if it was on fire.

Makoto leaned down, his lips drawn to Haru's. Those emerald eyes glowed with devotion. Only then, did Haru realize how differently emeralds and rubies can shine. Haru's breath caught in his throat. The feeling of their lips pressed together made Makoto come undone. He hungrily took everything Haru's mouth had to offer. Makoto was everywhere. Up and down Haru's back, his arms, his neck. Those large hands left nothing untouched. Makoto kissed him like he was the breath of air he needed to survive. Haru's head was swimming. He didn't want to leave this place. This place that could only be found in the crook of his best friend's arms. He felt Makoto's tongue push between his lips to explore his mouth, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Before Haru had time to let his body move, before he could grab a fistful of that soft brown hair, before he could even explore Makoto's hot mouth, Makoto had pulled way. Makoto ripped apart from Haru and the word sorry rushed from his mouth as he fled the room, leaving a very confused Haru behind. He didn't leave fast enough though, for Haru saw the tears pouring down as he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by quick until the weekend finally arrived. Makoto kept avoiding Haru, who needed his friend more than ever. Why is Makoto ignoring him? Ever since his lips discovered the warmth of his friend's lips, Haru couldn't stop thinking about it. He obsessed over it. He dreamed about it. He craved it. But it didn't matter, because Makoto refused to come in contact with him. Even after classes ended, Makoto stayed away until it was late, then he would sneak into their room and go straight to sleep. What if Makoto hated him now?

Rin was walking down the sidewalk to the dorms absentmindedly until he saw a black head of hair. He could tell something was wrong. Haru's eyes were looking down but Rin could still see the tears brimming.

"Haru. What's wrong?" Rin walked over to the heartbroken boy and pulled him in an embrace.

Haru looked up into Rin's worried face. If he talked now, he was sure he would start crying. Haru just nodded.

"Please. If you don't tell me I can't help. Is it about Makoto?"

At the mention of Makoto's name, Haru flinched, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Rin clenched a fist. "Why is he treating you like this? Doesn't he realize how it's bothering you?"

Instead of replying, Haru let his head rest against Rin's chest. He felt the arms around him tighten.

Rin held onto to the boy in front of him, knowing that nothing he could say would help right now. He pressed his lips into Haru's silky black hair, smelling the sweet lavender scented shampoo his friend was fond of. He closed his eyes, glad that Haru needed him but pissed about the reason why. He looked up when he heard the obnoxious laughter of a certain air head.

"Rinnn! Haruuu!" Nagisa sang out as loud as he could.

"Where is Makoto?" Rei looked questioningly at the two.

"Who cares," was Rin's snarky reply.

Rei noticed that Haru wasn't bothering to look up at them. He also noticed the tear stained cheek. He grabbed on to Nagisa's hand and tugged him. "Well, we will see you two at the party in a couple hours. It will get your minds off of stuff."

Nagisa looked up at Rei confused but let the taller one lead him away anyways.

Once the lovey dovey pair was gone, Rin looked down to Haru. "Hey, why don't we go get ready for that party?"

Haru didn't say anything.

Rin grabbed onto Haru's delicate hand, a bit smaller than his own. When Haru didn't oppose, Rin started walking, holding on tight to the hand wrapped securely in his.

Once the two arrived to their hall, Rin decided it would be best to let Haru change first before Makoto showed up. He let Haru unlock the door and opened it up, half expecting the brunette to be inside. When there was no sight of the nuisance, Rin let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He glanced over at Haru when he heard him let out a breath as well. Rin sat on the bed and watched Haru dig through a drawer. He saw the raven haired boy slowly strip after he found what he was looking for. Rin tried not to notice the curve of his friend's back, failing miserably. Haru's skin was creamy. It looked soft and smooth like velvet. Before Rin could stop his actions, he found himself reaching out to Haru, fingers trailing down that cream colored back. He heard Haru gasp at the touch.

"Sorry," Rin mumbled, dropping his hand and looking away.

After Haru finished, they walked to Rin's room. Haru leaned against the door once inside the room. He tried not to think about how it felt to have those warm fingertips brushing down his spine, sending a shock through his body. Watching Rin pull off his shirt made it so much harder. The muscles in Rin's back made Haru's mouth start to water. Haru felt a blush creep up his face and ears. He tried to look away but noticed Rin had turned to face him to finish stripping. Haru swallowed hard, eyeing the "v" that disappeared under Rin's boxers, and those abs that clenched when he bent slightly.

Once he finished getting dressed, Rin looked in the mirror to make sure he looked fine and started to laugh.

Haru glanced at his friend. "What?"

The red head tried to stop laughing so he could explain his outburst. "Haru, have you noticed that our pants match our eyes? You're wearing blue skinny jeans, I'm wearing red. Maybe we should switch pants so we could match each other." Rin smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Haru said "That isn't funny. You laugh at the dumbest things."

Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed. They walked out hand in hand. Rin's goofy grin disappeared once he saw the brunette walking down the hall, making eye contact with him. Rin had a low growl in his chest.

* * *

Makoto hoped that Haru wasn't in the room. He needed to change but was so afraid of running into the other boy that he waited till the last minute. Everyone kept asking him where Haru and Rin were, who were running late. Every time Makoto heard that question, his stomach rolled with dread, praying it was just a weird coincidence they were missing at the same time. His prayers weren't answered. He watch the two walk out from Rin's room, hand in hand. Rin had a huge grin lighting up his face and Haru had the smallest lift in his lips. Makoto felt his whole body shake. He wasn't sure if it was rage or sorrow that made his stomach drop. Rin looked up at him and he watched that smiling face change to one of fury. He saw Haru freeze and his eyes widen. It seemed as though Rin pulled Haru so the boy would start walking again. They passed Makoto, Rin's shoulder slamming into his as they passed.

After the pair went around the corner, Makoto let his legs stumble into his room. Once inside, he felt his knees buckle. His legs lost all strength and he sank to the ground. He started regretting his actions the past week. Ever since that kiss, he has avoided his best friend. He kept worrying that Haru would go off on him. He was worried that Haru was pissed at him for stealing his first kiss. He wasn't the one Haru liked, he had no right taking that precious moment from him... Or so he thought. But wouldn't a pissed Haru be better than a Haru that belonged to Rin?

Makoto felt the tears pour down his face. He felt sick. He could have changed this. Why didn't he punch Rin? No. Why didn't he just talk to Haru...

* * *

Nagisa felt those delicious, large hands on his thighs, holding him in place as he rode on top of strong, broad shoulders. Purple hair shining between his legs. He let a giggle escape.

"Nagisa, why do you keep giggling? And stop poking me in the head!" Rei complained... again.

The little blonde let the giggles come out freely. Rei thinks he's poking him. "Bahahahah!"

"Nagisa!" Rei started to think he didn't want to know what the mischievous brat was laughing at.

"Sorry, Rei-chan. I can't stop poking you until I calm down," snickered the blonde.

Rei gulped. His heart quickened. "That isn't your hand.. is it?"

Instead of answering, Nagisa started laughing harder. Rei decided to play with him and squeezed the thighs under his palms, smiling when he heard a yelp come from above him.

They saw the dorms come into view and saw two guys walking out.

"Where were you two?" Rei asked.

Rin replied, "Haru and I had to change. We're ready now. Are we all walking together?"

"You two can go ahead. We told Makoto we would meet him at his room." Rei knew it would be a bad idea to get Makoto and Haru to walk together, so this seemed like the best option.

Haru glanced up at Nagisa, who was perched on Rei's shoulders, red faced and quiet. "Nagisa, you okay?"

"Y-YEA!" The red faced boy answered back way too quickly.

Rei couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Nagisa was never quiet, and the "poking" has yet to cease. "We will see you guys soon."

Rei and Nagisa walked up the stairs to Makoto and Haru's room. Once they were at the door, they could hear whimpering coming from inside the room. Rei turned the knob and pushed the door open. They saw a dejected Makoto crumpled in the floor.

Nagisa hopped down from Rei's shoulders and walked over to his friend, wrapping his short arms around the gentle giant. "Makoto, let's get your mind off of it. Come on. Get changed."

Rei helped Makoto off the floor and led Nagisa outside so the sorrowful boy could get dressed. After a couple of minutes he walked out with blue shorts and a white button up. Nagisa grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back into the room. Makoto looked questioning at the small boy and watched him pick up Makoto's cologne and spray him.

"Now. Perfect!" Nagisa looked content at Makoto. "Let's go!"

* * *

Nitori, Rin, and Haru at down on the couch in the unfamiliar living room. "This is a frat house for ya." Nitori plugged his nose, trying to make the smell of sweaty boys and stale beer go away.

Rin chuckled. "Once we are fucked up enough, it will smell like roses in here."

The other three started walking towards the three on the couch.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Makoto turned and walked towards one of many kegs full of beer. He filled up as many cups as he could and toted them to his group of friends, passing them out, trying not to look at Haru and Rin.

He felt Haru's cool fingertips graze his when he handed him the cup. They both gasped at the shock but quickly shook it off. Both trying not to pay any attention to their pounding hearts.

Everyone drank and drank and drank. Shot after shot, beer after beer, until they all felt great. No one was thinking about anything except what song was playing.

"Nagisaaaa! Dance with me! Shake that cute little booty," Rei shouted.

Nagisa giggled at the drunk Rei and walked over to him. He bent over in front of Rei and shook the booty in question.

"Oh my.." Rei whispered. "Now do that, but back up a little."

Nagisa bit his lip and inched backwards until he felt Rei's groin against his ass. Instead of shaking it, he stood up straight and began to grind, placing one hand behind him against the side of Rei's head. Rei groaned and placed his hands on Nagisa's hips.

Makoto stared at the couple in front of him wide eyed. He turned to his side and saw Haru doing the same. "Haru, dance?"

Haru giggled.

"WHAT?!" Makoto gaped. "Haru, did you just fucking giggle?!"

Instead of replying, a very drunk Haru giggled again and slowly walked closer to Makoto until their bodies were pressed against each other. Makoto sucked in air and held his breath, not sure what was happening. He's never seen drunk Haru before. Has Haru ever drank before now?

Haru put both of Makoto's hands on the small of his back and then reached up and grabbed a fistful of brown hair. He slowly started swaying his hips, making Makoto's hips sway with his. Makoto felt amazed by this new Haru. He let Haru's hips guide his own and let the music drown out his beating heart.

Haru REALLY knows how to dance, Makoto thought. He watched as Haru slowly dipped down and came back up. His dancing was just as graceful as his swimming. His movements were smooth. Haru turned so his back was pressed against Makoto's chest, those slim hips never stopping. Makoto slid his hands from Haru's hips to the tops of his thighs, holding the shorter boy tight against his groin. His lips were inches from the hollow below Haru's ear. The vodka making him forget about every problem he had the past week. He even forgot how pissed he was at Rin, who was eyeing Haru at that moment.

Haru saw the red head watching him, lust shining in those red eyes. He lifted a hand from Makoto's hair and crooked a finger at Rin, telling him to come. Rin downed the shot in his hand and walked over to the two boys grinding on each other. Haru felt Rin's body pin him between the two taller guys. Haru let out a soft moan at the pressure against his own body. He rolled his hips and let out another soft moan. Makoto's erection pressed into the top of his ass and Rin's pressed against his own hardness. He felt Makoto's hot breath against his neck and Rin's fanning his face. Haru felt his body raging with lust. His sober self is going to kick his ass in the morning, if he even remembers.

Makoto pressed his lips into Haru's neck, his fingers dug into Haru's hips. Rin nibbled the other side of Haru's neck. Haru's head fell back against Makoto, a needy moan slipping through his parted lips. He kept one hand tangled in Makoto's hair and let his other hand slide under Rin's shirt, feeling the hard muscles under his palm.

* * *

Rei felt the soft skin under his hands. His fingertips trailing up from Nagisa's hips. Up his sides. Across his ribs. Around his nipples. Down his flat stomach. And back to his hips. His hands gently caressed the smaller boy that was pressed into him. Nagisa was writhing and moaning and sighing with pleasure. Rei dropped his head down so he could graze his lips against Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa felt shivers going up and down his spine as he felt the handsome man behind him. He let out another moan when he felt teeth scrape his earlobe. The hand that was in Rei's hair suddenly fell, only to be placed against the erection Rei sported. He heard Rei grunt against his ear when he groped Rei's hard-on. Rei's large hands slid lower. Lower.. Lower.. Nagisa gasped and let out a loud moan, feeling that large hand slide into his pants and touch his throbbing erection. Rei's thumb pressed against the wet slit and bit down on Nagisa's earlobe, earning him another breathy moan from his little needy blonde. Nagisa felt his sanity slowly slipping, lust replacing reasoning. His eyes rolled back and his head felt back again as he whimpered from all the pleasure. His legs shook when Rei's fingertips gently slid up and down. Oh so gentle. Nagisa felt his heart pounding unbearably hard in his chest. He was breathless.

"Rei, can we go back to the dorms?"

Rei stopped rubbing, hearing Nagisa's raspy voice. "What for?"

"Please Rei. Our room..." Nagisa bit his lip, trying not to moan.

Rei knew what would happen if they went to their room. He may be drunk, but he knew it would be wrong for them to share their first time wasted. "Later. How about we go for a swim?"

Nagisa listened to Rei's deep timbre. "Okay."

Rei lifted the smaller one in his arms and started walking to the opened sliding doors. He paused when he saw his three other friends.

"Holy shit." Amazement filled Nagisa's voice.

"No kidding." Rei looked at Haru, pinned between Makoto and Rin, with his eyes closed and the two boys kissing his neck on either side. "Should we stop this?"

Blondie thought for a minute, "Yea, or else this might lead to a threesome. I'm pretty sure that would end badly once they all sober up."

The two of them snickered then walked over to the threesome. Rei tapped on Haru's shoulder awkwardly and muttered the word "pool".

* * *

Haru was so lost in pleasure that he didn't notice the finger poking his shoulder. He did, however, hear someone say pool. His eyes shot open and he looked over to where Rei stood, holding the small blonde in his arms.

"Wanna swim?" Nagisa asked.

Haru slid out from the two guys and bounced over to Rei and Nagisa, following after them to the pool. His eyes sparkled when he saw the clear water. In his drunken state, he didn't think about taking off his clothes. Instead, he jumped in head first, clothes still on. Nagisa and Rei joining soon after, also still clothed.

After a couple of hours, they all decided to go back. Rei and Nagisa were walking hand in hand. Rin and Haru were helping a very heavy and very wasted Makoto walk, and Nitori laughing behind them. They went to their separate rooms. Haru put Makoto to bed and decided to go for a walk to sober up some, not feeling sleepy in the slightest.

Haru walked to the indoor pool subconsciously. Opening the glass door, he felt the warm air brush against his flushed face. He sighed, breathing in the chlorine scent. His head was becoming more and more clear. Too clear. He thought about the way he danced with Rin and Makoto. Haru groaned and hid his face in embarrassment. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the red head in the pool watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru looked up when he heard a deep chuckle. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw Rin in the pool. He was not prepared to deal with Rin just yet, not after thinking about what happened not too long ago. Haru felt his face heating and his cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

"Haru, why don't you join me?"

He didn't bothering replying. No backing out now. Haru stripped down into his swimming shorts, which he always wore under his pants. He walked over to the pool and dove head first into the crystalline water. When he resurfaced, he felt eyes watching his every move. Glancing back, cool blue eyes met burning red ones. He felt a stirring in his chest.

Rin slowly swam over to where the silent boy was. Once their faces were close, Rin whispered, "Haru. I want you."

Haru's heart stuttered and then went into overdrive. He felt the blood rush to his face. He heard the pounding in his ears. He couldn't find the right words to say.

Before Haru could form words, Rin took his face between his hands and pulled him forward. Rin slammed his lips into Haru's. He slipped his tongue between Haru's soft lips, a low growl coming from his chest. After the shock wore off, Haru felt his body respond, his mouth greedily accepting the intrusion. His hands lifted and his fingers tangled in red hair. He felt Rin's teeth graze his bottom lip, then biting down into it, tugging gently. Haru let out a breathy moan and returned the act, biting onto his friend's lower lip. Instead of tugging gently, Haru let his teeth sink deep into the full lip and roughly pulled on it. His rough notion sent Rin over the edge. Strong arms wrapped around Haru's waist and pushed him against the side of the pool.

Rin's fingers were digging into Haru's hips. Haru's fingers were grasping onto the red head's back, leaving marks. He let his fingernails drag down the muscled back, making Rin moan. Rin urged his hips into Haru. They were becoming more and more needy, lust fueling them. Their tongues were rolling against each others'. Haru was writhing against Rin, wanting more and more. He broke the kiss and leaned forward to take Rin's earlobe in between his teeth. He slid his hand into Rin's shorts and wrapped it around the throbbing cock. Rin's head felt back in pleasure. Haru started pumping the cock in his hand, earning him a hard bite on his neck. He felt Rin's hips thrusting into his hand.

When he felt Rin's hand grab his wrist, stopping his movements, he looked up questioningly. Before he could ask, he felt a finger go inside of him. Haru gasped and turned his head.

"Rin, it feels weird."

"Give it a second." Rin inserted a second finger.

"Ah!" Haru felt Rin's fingers hit a certain spot, making his stomach quiver and his legs shake. "Ngh.. Rin.. Wai.. Wait.." He couldn't form a full sentence.

Rin brushed his finfertips against the sensitive spot again. "Is this your spot, Haru?" He asked huskily in Haru's ear.

"Ngh! Hah! Rin!" Haru dug his fingernails into Rin's shoulder and sunk his teeth into his neck trying not to scream out in pleasure.

Rin let a third finger go in, thankful for the water helping lubricate it. His fingers started pumping in and out until he felt like Haru was ready. He whispered, "Haru, I'm going to stick it in now, okay?"

Haru nodded. He felt Rin fill him up. His toes curled and his head fell back. Moan after moan coming from him. His eyes brimmed with tears at the slight pain, which soon was replaced with the best pleasure he's ever felt. Rin's hips bucked into him and their lips mashed together, teeth banging. Haru's nails bit into Rin's skin harder than he meant, but neither cared, completely lost in passion. Rin pounded into Haru harder and harder, using the wall of the pool to pin him. Water was splashing all around them.

Stomach clenching and toes curling, Haru knew he was getting close. He attached his lips onto Rin's neck and sucked hard, hearing Rin grunt and groan. Rin's movements never slowed. If anything, Rin's cock seemed to pound into Haru faster and faster, with more urgency.

"Fuck," Rin growled. His eyes closed slightly and his lips parted.

Haru tightened his legs around Rin and let his fingers get a fistful of hair. "Rin.. I'm gonna.." Rin bit his lip as he came.

Rin groaned loudly when he felt Haru's hole squeeze his cock tightly, cumming quickly after.

Haru felt Rin's hot semen fill him up. A shiver ran up his body as he felt the warm sensation. He let his held fall on Rin's shoulder and loosened his legs from Rin's hips. They both stood there panting. Haru looked up when he felt Rin's hand clasp onto his.

"Does this mean we're lovers now?" The red head had a smirk on his face.

Instead of replying, Haru nodded slightly, the corner of his lips lifting slightly up.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Nagisa couldn't fall asleep. Not with his ear pressed to Rei's chest. He sighed blissfully as he listened to the slow and steady thumps. He raised his hand and rested it on Rei's chest, hearing the heart beat stutter slightly. Curious, he glided his hand down Rei's chest. The beat quickened. Nagisa grinned and slid his hand down Rei's muscled stomach and stopped at the top of his pants. The heart beat was thunderous in his ear. He was enjoying this way too much to stop now.

Nagisa slipped his hand under his friend's shirt and ran his hand up, stopping near a nipple. He bit his lip trying not to giggle, and let a finger rub against the erect bud. Over the thunderous sound of the beating, he heard Rei suck in air. By now, it's obvious Rei is not asleep. Being that, Nagisa put on his most seductive face and looked up into Rei's eyes.

Rei stuttered, "N-nagisa, what g-g-game are playing?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean you groping me!" Rei's face turned bright red.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Nagisa giggled in delight at the flustered Rei.

He could tell Rei couldn't reply, his mouth kept opening and closing and his face kept turning to brighter shades of red. Using this opportunity, Nagisa flung a leg over Rei's waist and straddled him. He grabbed Rei's large hands and placed them firmly on his hips.

He leaned down and whispered in the fluster boy's red ear. "Fuck me, Rei."

The bulge in Rei's pants throbbed underneath him. He watched Rei gulp and bite his lip nervously. "I... Umm... " Rei gasped as Nagisa pressed his lips against his friend's.

The smaller boy slowly grinded his erection against Rei's while their tongues danced together. He grabbed the him of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then did the same to Rei. Before Rei could chicken out, he slid off both of their pants so their flushed skin was pressed against each other. Slick skin rubbed together as Nagisa kept grinding. Without breaking their kiss, he reached to the nightstand and grabbed Rei's lotion. Rei's eyes were closed tightly, so he didn't notice Nagisa prepare himself. Once he felt like he could take in all of Rei, he lifted his hips.

Rei's eyes fluttered open and realized what was about to happen. He grabbed Nagisa's hips to stop him, but was too late.

Nagisa let his weight down onto Rei's swollen cock. They both tilted their heads back and moaned. He lifted back up and pushed back down, greedily taking in every inch of Rei, whose fingers dug deeper into his hips. After a few more pumps, Rei started to thrust his hips up to meet Nagisa half way, pulling him down onto him as he did. Nagisa cried out in pleasure as Rei kept slamming into him, getting faster and faster.

Nagisa felt himself getting close. "I'm about to come!"

Without replying, Rei slammed Nagisa down one more time and hot seed filled him up. As he filled up, he released his own onto Rei's stomach. He let his body fall down onto Rei and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Nagisa."

Nagisa's eyes snapped open and he felt his face become red. His heart pounded and he let a smile spread across his whole face. "I love you more!" He squealed and wrapped his arms tightly around Rei's neck.

"I... can't... breath..." Rei wheezed.

"Oops. Let's go shower and have a second round."

"Okay." Rei looked up at Nagisa and saw his future.

* * *

Makoto lifted his heavy eyelids and looked over to where Haru was. He could see Haru's slightly wet, flushed skin peakng out from the covers. He smiled to himself and stood up.

"Haru, lets go get breakfast."

Haru didn't give a response, so Makoto walked over to him and gently shook him. His friend didn't even flinch.

"Sigh. Haru, I will go without you," he bluffed.

Before he could attempt to wake his friend again, someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it, revealing Nagisa, Rei, and Nitori. He saw Rei and Nagisa holding hands but didn't question them.

The blonde bounced in his room and jumped on Haru. "Wake up!"

Haru muttered something and turned over.

"What? Why aren't you waking up? And why is your hair soaked." Nagisa poked Haru's cheek. "Were you late night swimming?"

Nitori peeked inside the room. "Funny. Rin was like that too. His hair was wet and he wouldn't even budge when I shook him."

"So they were late night swimming together, obviously." Rei stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Makoto felt his heart stomach drop and drowned out the other three's ramblings. He leaned against the wall for support.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought, _I'm too late..._


	5. Chapter 5

Haru was worried. His best friend has skipped classes for three days straight now. He couldn't get Makoto out of bed and when he tries, he just gets shoved and yelled at. Haru sighed. He just wanted Makoto to be okay.

Feeling a hand grasp his butt made him lose his train of thought. Haru turned around and met red eyes glowing with happiness. He wanted to smile, but his lips wouldn't cooperate with his brain, instead it corresponded with his heart. Without Makoto by his side, he felt like a large piece of him was missing.

Rin noticed the big blue eyes he loved so much were becoming more and more sorrowful and dull. The shine in Haru's eyes slowly kept showing up less and less. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed tightly. His smile grew as he felt loving arms embrace him back. "Haru, go talk to Makoto."

Haru's heart throbbed at the name. Eyes closed and head resting on Rin's chest, he let out another long sigh. "I think he hates me." At hearing the words out loud, he felt his heart try to rip out from his chest. His lip started to tremble, tears brimming.

"You won't know unless you try to talk to him, Haru." Rin petted the boy wrapped in his arms affectionately.

Haru relaxed against the soft caresses. "I will tonight." He looked into his boyfriend's face and pressed his lips against Rin's.

* * *

"Reiiiiiiii!"

"Nagisa, stop pulling on me. I told you, Makoto probably wants to be alone." Rei looked down at the cute little blonde.

Nagisa pulled one more time on the taller boy's arm. "But I think he needs someone to get his mind off of it."

"I think Haru will be the only one to help Makoto. Not us."

Nagisa crossed his arms and pushed out his bottom lip, looking down at his feet.

Rei sighed. That little pouting face was pulling at his heart. "Okay. Come on." He felt Nagisa wrap around his waist and he gingerly picked the blonde up, smothering his face with kisses. "If Makoto gets mad at us, I'm blaming it on you."

* * *

Makoto didn't know what time it was. He didn't know what day it was. He just knew he wanted to stop breathing, he wanted to stop seeing the sun shining in the window, he wanted to stop... everything. The sun wasn cruel. How could it shine so brightly when the world was so dark? Rin took the only thing he needed to survive, his only reason for waking up, his only reason for breathing. Makoto wrapped his arms around his empty stomach. Tears wouldn't even form anymore. He just stayed in a tight ball, waiting for sleep to take him under every night.

His heart sank as he heard the knocking on his door. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed it wasn't Haru.

"Makoto! Are you alive?!" He sighed as he heard Nagisa's voice. He couldn't muster up the strength, or the motivation, to reply. He felt weight press down onto his bed and small arms wrap around him. "It'll be okay."

At the sound of those three words, he broke. Makoto stopped holding it back and cried. He let the tears pour and his wide shoulders shook. He put his fist between his teeth to muffle his desperate whimpering. The arms around him tightened and a large hand patted his head. He let the two comfort him while he all but screamed in agony.

Rei could feel his own heart breaking for the crumpled up Makoto. He has never seen the usually bright and cheerful boy cry. And this... this is much more than crying. This boy in front of him was at a breaking point. He saw lifeless green eyes and pale cheeks. He saw purple bruises under his friend's eyes and teeth marks all on the boy's hand, as if he cries often and tries to keep silent. Rei continued to pet brown hair as he worried for the boy's life. Surely he wasn't so desperate as to harm himself... Surely...

* * *

Haru yawned and walked through the hall towards his room. He hoped Makoto was in there. He wanted more than anything to talk to his friend.

"Hey Haru."

He looked up at the sound of Rei's voice. His eyes widened at the sight of the pair in front of him. They both looked as if they witnessed a death. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa lowered his glance and Rei shook his head. "Makoto. Haru, you have to force him to talk to you. You're the only one that can make him feel better. I'm glad I can't read his mind. I would be too afraid to know what dark thoughts he has. I've never seen someone so... hollow."

Haru let the words sink in and then rushed to the room. He opened the door and saw Makoto curled up on the bed. He walked over and placed a hand on his friend's head. He noticed the tear stained cheeks and the soaked pillow. Makoto was fast asleep. Haru climbed in bed with him and curled up against his friend. He wrapped his arm around the bigger boy and let his own tears fall silently.

"Makoto. I'm..I'm so.. sorry." It was nothing more than a broken whisper. "I can't live my life without you. Please. Don't hurt. I want to take the pain from you. I know you must hate.. me..." Haru choked on the last word, but made himself continue. "I know you must hate me, but I love you more than anything. If you really are this broken... I just want you to know.. if you go, I go too." Haru placed a kiss on Makoto's cheek and drifted off to sleep, not realizing that Makoto heard every single word.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this! Feel free to leave a review, and tell me who you'd rather Haru end up with. Will it be sweet Makoto or feisty Rin? Let me know what you think! Thanks! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto opened his eyes at the sounds of Haru's soft breathing. He had no idea Haru felt that way. He glanced over and his heartbeat quickened. His friend's face was a breath away. Makoto's gaze lingered down to delicate lips, pouting slightly. His body was moving of its own accord, he tried to stop, he really did, but Haru's lips were pulling him in.

 _Haru stared at the red head next to him on the towel. He could hear the seagulls cawing and the waves crashing in the background. The sun was warm against his skin. He watched Rin lean in and lips pressed into his own. This didn't feel like Rin's lips… The scene infront of him changed. A brunette appeared. Haru felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He sighed and melted into the kiss._

Makoto froze in panic when Haru sighed and began kissing him back. He quickly pushed back his nerves and tilted his head, deepening their kiss. He started to wonder if Haru was dreaming of Rin, then shook his head slightly, ridding the thoughts. All he will think about is the boy snuggled into his chest.

 _Haru let out a needy moan as a hot tongue slid into his mouth. He lifted a hand and tangled his fingers in brown hair, tugging Makoto's face to him firmly. He let his own tongue explore, plunging into his friend's. He could hear his and Makoto's hearts beating, thunderous, together. He wanted more._

Makoto greedily took everything Haru was giving him. He wasn't sure what would happen if the boy woke up, but for the moment, he didn't care. He placed a hand on Haru's lower back and slowly trailed it up his spine, feeling every inch of the smooth, velvet skin under his palm. Haru's tongue was igniting his mouth on fire and he felt the fire spread all the way to his toes. Makoto groaned and pulled Haru's body tight against his own.

 _Haru started panting. The sun must be shining brightly on his whole body, it was burning with the heat. A large hand was caressing his back; it was strange, gentle yet firm. He definitely wanted more. "Makoto…"_

Makoto stopped all of his movements at the sound of Haru's ragged voice whispering his name. He released his grip on Haru and scooted back. He felt beads of sweat form on his temple. Haru must've woke up. What was Makoto thinking?

Haru shot up in bed, the loss of the heat waking him. So he was dreaming after all. He sighed in relief, Rin would've killed him. He felt the sweat trickle down his back and the throbbing in his pants. His eyes wondered over to where Makoto was. Makoto's skin was flushed and…he was looking at Haru. Haru gulped, seeing those brilliant green eyes glowing in the dark.

"I'm sorry… Did I wake you?" Haru whispered.

Makoto shook his head. "I couldn't sleep." He didn't want to ask…but he had to know if Haru really was dreaming of him while they kissed. "What were you dreaming of?" He could see Haru's cheeks redden with what little moonlight was shining through the window.

"Um.. we were on a beach." Haru glanced away, trying to hide his face.

"What were we doing on the beach?" Makoto felt a grin slowly spread across his face. He glanced down at Haru's hands, covering his crotch area.

"Nothing much… why?"

Makoto could barely hear the reply. He chuckled to himself. "You said my name in your sleep."

Haru's heart pounded furiously. The only time in his dream that he spoke… was to moan his best friend's name… Haru ducked his head and hid his face in his hands.

Makoto placed his hand on Haru's thigh. "I won't tell."

He couldn't help peeking at the brunette through his fingers. Said brunette was smiling his usual gentle smile. "Ah… I… Hah…" Why couldn't he speak? He didn't even know what to say. All he could think about was those warm lips. Before he realized what he was doing, Haru leaned down, pausing when his face was mere inches away from Makoto's. He lifted his hand and gently touched his friend's cheek. Staring into those emerald eyes, his heart knew exactly what to say.

"Makoto, I love you. I've always loved you. I know you don't feel that way towards me, so I won't bother you too much with my feelings. I will always be here for you. Even if I'm with Rin, I just wanted you to know, my heart was your's to begin with. If this disgust you and you want to get out of my life, I understand. But like I said, I will be here for you regardless. Never cry again, Makoto. I will cry for you."

Makoto could feel his heart stutter and then start up again, beating loudly in his ears. He could feel a tingly heat wash over his whole body. His hands started to tremble and he could feel tears forming. He wanted to tackle Haru and laugh and scream. His heart was going to burst from happiness, he was sure. Before he could say those three words back, he felt something tug at his heart. If he tells Haru, it might end their friendship. Rin would never let them hang out again if he knew Makoto was in love with his boyfriend… Makoto inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts. Even if it kills him, he will let Haru's relationship with Rin continue. He can't ruin their friendship now. He let out his breath.

Wrapping his arms around Haru's waist, he hid his face and whispered, "I just want you to be happy. I'll always be here for you too, Haruka."

Haru nuzzled into Makoto's neck and tried not to laugh from the giddy feeling flowing through him. "Don't call me that." He let his happy tears silently fall onto Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto inwardly smiled as his own tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Rin looked everywhere for his boyfriend but couldn't find him. He decided to look in Haru's room, maybe he just hasn't got out of bed yet, all though that's very unusual. He made his way to the room and tapped his knuckles against the wood door.

Makoto's face came into view as the door creaked open. A smile lit up the taller boy's face. "Is Haru in there?" Rin tried to glance around the broad shoulders in front of him. Makoto moved out of his way and he could see Haru, sitting cross-legged, on Makoto's bed. Black hair was in tangles on top of Haru's head. "Are you being lazy today? And Makoto, could you put on a shirt?"

Rin watched Haru's face slightly light up. "Yeap. I'm okay." Rin glanced questioningly at the brunette, who seemed back to his usual happy-self. "Did you two make up?'

"Yeap." They both replied.

"Good. Haru, you want to find something to do today?" Rin walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned down, pressing his lips into Haru's.

"Actually, Makoto and I are going out today. Tomorrow we will definitely do something."

Rin sighed. Something is weird about these two together. He could feel the jealousy burn in his chest. "Fine. Have fun." He left the room without another word, not bothering to hear Haru's reply.

Once Rin was out of the door Makoto turned to look at Haru. "I think he's mad."

"Well, you are my best friend. I haven't spent time with you at all lately."

"Then you better get dressed. Today, it'll be 'Makoto and Haru Day'. I'll make sure to talk your head off while you stand by my side silently." Makoto could see Haru's lips twitch slightly. "I vow to make you have an amazing day today." He reached his hand out and felt his friend's delicate hand wrap around his. His heart fluttered. Today is going to be great.

* * *

 **Next chapter, we might have a surprise guest ;) It may or may not be Sousuke. And Haru and Makoto get a chance to spend alone time. Yay! Alone time!**


	7. Chapter 7

They both dressed quickly and headed out to a cozy café, a 30 minute walk from the dorms. Makoto couldn't contain his excitement. It will be just the two of them all day. He had special plans that he through together in his head before setting out on their adventure for the day. His mouth wouldn't stop blabbering to Haru, he wasn't even sure what he was talking about. Words came to a halt when the café came into their view. They walked in, hearing a soft chime above the door, and waited to be seated. An older woman with dark graying hair showed them to a small table in front of the large windows of the shop.

"What would you boys like to drink?" The woman smiled down at them kindly.

"Water," they both said in unison.

Once the waitress walked away, Makoto glanced at Haru. Haru was fixated on the beautiful scene outside. Makoto was too caught in the beautiful scene in front of him to notice the flowers dancing under the sun in the breeze. All he could see was a raven haired boy with eyes like an endless ocean. His heart fluttered and his breathing hitched. Haru. He didn't want anything else in the world other than Haru.

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."

Haru glanced over at Makoto. "Did you say something?"

Makoto looked down at the table, his face burning in embarrassment. He didn't realize he spoke those words aloud. "It's nothing."

Haru eyed his friend curiously. It was obvious he was hiding something, but Haru thought maybe he doesn't want to talk about it now.

They both ordered their food and munched away happily. The silence around them was comforting. After they finished their meals, Makoto paid and they left. The sun was warm and the breeze wrapped gently around them. Makoto reached out for Haru's hand out of habit, but surprisingly, that hand gripped tightly onto his own. He inwardly smiled and began chatting away carelessly as the two walked under the sunshine. Before they reached their destination, Makoto saw a patch of daffodils growing next to the sidewalk. Without letting go of Haru's hand he leaned down and picked one. The delicate flower was as yellow as the sun above. Makoto thought of one of his favorite poems.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud, That floats on high over vales and hills, When all at once I saw a crowd, A host, of golden daffodils; Beside the lake, beneath the trees, Fluttering and dancing in the breeze. Continuous as the stars that shine And twinkle on the milky way, They stretched in never-ending line Along the margin of a bay: Ten thousand saw I at a glance, Tossing their heads in sprightly dance. The waves beside them danced; but they Out-did the sparkling waves in glee: A poet could not but be gay, In such a jocund company: I gazed—and gazed—but little thought What wealth the show to me had brought: For often, when on my couch I lie In vacant or in pensive mood, They flash upon that inward eye Which is the bliss of solitude; And then my heart with pleasure fills, And dances with the daffodils."

Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and placed the little daffodil in his hand. Those bright blue eyes lit up and Makoto couldn't stop his next words from coming out. "Nothing could ever out-do sparkling blue waves." As he spoke, the blue waves he was referring to widened. He felt the hand around his tighten.

"Thank you, Mako." Haru blushed as he spoke quietly. "I think daffodils might be my favorite flowers now." His heart pounded in his chest as he stared into eyes of emerald.

Makoto smiled and started walking again, dragging Haru along. They jumped on a bus and quickly made it to the amusement park. Haru glanced questioningly at him and he grinned from ear to ear. He gave the person at the ticket booth enough money for the two of them and ran into the park with Haru in hand. They rode all of the rides and ate as much junk food as they could. Makoto couldn't stop giggling like a little kid. He's never been this happy other than when Haru said he loved him. Haru was playing some kind of fishing game and Makoto couldn't help himself. He stepped closer to his best friend and without warning, threw his arms around Haru's waist.

Haru gasped and tried to turn around but the arms around him were too strong. He smelt his friend's familiar scent and relaxed against the broad chest behind him. "You made me lose."

"You were going to lose anyways. Come on, I'll win you something at a different game." He walked over to a game where you had to shoot cups with a water gun. After making them all fall in one hit, he pointed to the stuffed whale hanging up. The man working the game gave him the whale and he handed it over to Haru. "There, now you won't be lonely in your own bed."

Haru squeezed the stuffed whale to his body tightly and held in a chuckle. "I'll name him Makoto. Now let me win a game for you." Haru repeated the actions his friend took and easily hit the cups down. "I want the dauphin." The man handed him the stuffed dauphin and he held it out to Makoto expectantly.

Makoto let out a laugh as he took the dauphin. "I'll name him Haruka." He grabbed on to Haru's wrist and pulled him towards the ferris wheel. They climbed into one of the closed in bubbles and sat opposite of each other. The sun was slowly sinking and washed everything in orange. The waves of the ocean rolled in the colors of the sunset and sparkled before the sun was fully set. Makoto's eyes wandered to the boy across from him. Haru's face looked peaceful. Makoto felt his heartbeat quicken as he watched his friend.

"It's beautiful," Haru muttered.

Without taking his eyes off of Haru, Makoto whispered, "Very beautiful."

Once the two left the park, Makoto decided to take Haru to the movies. There was a romance playing that he'd been dying to see. Upon arriving, the man selling the tickets informed them that the only movie that was playing at the hour was a horror movie. A hand grabbed his to pull him back but Makoto kept his ground. "We will take two for that one then." He gulped as he imagined what kinds of horrors await him.

"We didn't have to see a movie."

Makoto saw the concern in those big blue eyes. "I know." He forced a brave smile and ushered Haru ahead. Once they were in the black room, Makoto instinctively gripped Haru's shirt.

Haru couldn't help but inwardly smile as his friend clung to him. _This might be better than I thought_ , he chuckled at the thought. Not even five minutes into the movie and Makoto had a death grip on Haru's hand and hid his face behind Haru's shoulder. All Haru could think about was the soft breaths seeping into his thin shirt and brushing his skin, or the hand holding tightly on to his. He felt electricity running through his whole body. The dark room made him more aware of the boy pressed against his side. He squeezed Makoto's hand, causing Makoto to peek up at him. His heart pounded as their eyes met.

Makoto couldn't look away. He forgot where he even was. He just knew Haru's face was inches from his. He recalled the time he kissed Haru, the taste of his best friend's mouth clear as day in his mind. He wasn't aware of the two of them leaning in closer until Haru's sweet breath fanned over his face. Before they could get any closer the movie ended. Makoto sighed and pulled away from Haru.

They started to walk out of the theater when they spotted a familiar red head. "Hey, Rin." Haru walked up to his boyfriend, who placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hey. Sousuke and I were about to watch some scary movie. Ya'll wanna join?" The dark headed guy next to him looked irritated by the question.

"We just got done watching it."

"Was it good?"

Haru and Makoto both blushed. They were too caught up in being near each other they didn't even see what the movie was about. Haru let the lie slip off his tongue. "Yea."

"Good. I've been dying for a good horror film. What are ya'll going to do now?"

Haru felt the briefest feeling of guilt. "I'm not sure yet. I'll see you tomorrow though." Haru tilted his face up and pressed his lips against Rin's.

After a quick goodbye, Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and began walking. "Where are we going now."

Makoto let a smile spread over his face. "You'll see."

After a few minutes of walking, Haru came face to face with the ocean. He took off his shoes and clothes and just stood there, taking in the sight. The sand underneath his feet was still warm from the sun. The stars in the sky sparkled like diamonds in the reflection of the calm water. Despite the stars shining so brightly and lighting everything up, the water was inky black. Haru walked forward until warm water reached his toes. He glanced back at his best friend, who seemed to be fixated on him. "Do you… want to join? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Without replying, Makoto stripped into his underwear. He walked up next to Haru and grabbed the boy's hand. They both went further into the sparkling black, letting it surround them. Makoto picked Haru up and dunked him. Haru came sputtering up and laughing. They splashed each other and played for a few minutes until Makoto accidentally brushed his hand against Haru's nipple. "I'm sorry!"

Haru couldn't speak. A shiver ran up his spine and he looked into Makoto's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to taste his best friend. If he weren't dating Rin… he could, even if Makoto didn't like it. Then Haru thought of something. "Makoto?"

"Yes?" Makoto's voice was raspy.

"Why did you kiss me that one time?" Haru's words were almost quiet enough that he couldn't hear the question.

Makoto felt his heart leap in his chest. Now was the time that he had to make a huge decision. Should he tell Haru about how he loves him so much it hurts or keep his mouth shut and come up with some lame excuse. If he tells Haru… then would Haru break up with Rin? Or what if Haru tells him they can't be friends anymore because it would be too difficult. Makoto's eyes met Haru's and his soul lit on fire. He knows what he has to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Haru watched his friend close the small gap between their bodies, his breathing became erratic and his heart throbbed. He felt Makoto's chest press against him and their lower bodies flush together. Haru couldn't breathe. His body was too tense to even think. Makoto's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him tight against his body. Makoto towered over him and surrounded him. Haru asked one question, he couldn't understand how this was an answer. Before he could speak, warm lips melded into his, stealing the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Makoto's lips were gently pressed against his for what seemed like an eternity. By the time Makoto pulled back, Haru was light-headed and panting.

"You want to know why? It's because I've daydreamed about it my whole life, Haru. I wondered over and over what you would taste like. No imagination could ever guess you would taste so wonderful. My heart, no… My soul has craved for you. My whole being has wanted you from the very beginning. My heart only beats for you, Haru." Makoto leaned down and pressed his lips against Haru's collarbone and whispered into the hollow beneath his neck, "I love you, Haruka."

Haru's careful composure slipped. Tears streamed down his face and his lips spread into a smile. His heart pounded happily and his body shivered over and over at the words. He really did love Rin, but compared to this feeling, he wasn't so sure anymore. Nothing could beat the way his body and heart felt at the moment. Part of him, a very small part inside his brain, screamed at him that he was cheating and not to do this. Another part of him, a very large part, his heart, his body, his soul, didn't give a damn. He followed his heart and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck.

Makoto gasped at the feeling of Haru's arms. He glanced up into the blue orbs he loved so much. All of Haru's feelings seemed to seep into him and he knew exactly what Haru wanted. Makoto lifted Haru up in the water and brushed his lips against Haru's neck, ear, jaw, until he reached warm lips. Haru's kiss was hot, passionate, and demanding. The ocean's salt and Haru's sweet lavender shampoo filled his senses. He kissed Haru like it was his last chance, knowing it very well could be. Haru's lips parted with a moan and Makoto took advantage of it and slipped his tongue between those soft, velvet lips. He explored every hot inch of his best friend's mouth. He groaned as he felt Haru's tongue roll against his and plunge into his own mouth.

Haru was hungry. He wanted all of Makoto. He didn't get a chance to taste him last time, so now he made sure to engrave Makoto's sweet taste in his mind forever. Their tongues pushed against one another's in a wild frenzy, as if trying to dominate the other. Haru felt a large gentle hand run up his spine and his body reacted, shuddering, and losing focus on what his tongue was doing. It seemed Makoto took the distraction as an opportunity to dominate their kiss. Haru's legs tightened around Makoto's waist and one hand grabbed the nape of Makoto's neck. As he surrendered his mouth to his best friend, he let his other hand slide between their bodies, into Makoto's boxers, and wrap around his erection.

Makoto hissed at the feeling. He wanted to be gentle and go slow, but dammit, Haru obviously wasn't having that. Makoto untangled Haru's legs from his waist and tugged the boy's swimming shorts off, tossing them to the sandy shore. He felt Haru's toes hook on to his boxers and pushed them down, making them sink around his ankles. He stepped his feet out and kicked the boxers away under the water. Makoto felt Haru's legs wrap back around his waist and his hips bucked in surprise at the feeling of soft flesh rubbing against his erection.

Haru moaned as the tip of Makoto's cock brushed against his ass. He gripped onto silky brown hair and leaned his face in, once more taking Makoto's lips. Makoto's tongue delved into his mouth hungrily. Haru kissed his friend until he was lightheaded and breathing heavily. He pulled his face away from Makoto slightly and gasped out, "Makoto, I need you."

That was all he needed to hear. Makoto pushed two fingers inside of Haru's entrance and stretched him as much as he could, then slid in a third finger. Once he was sure Haru could accommodate his size, he grabbed Haru's hips and placed him just above the tip of his erection. This was it. Makoto could feel both of their hearts pounding together in their chest. He tilted his head down to kiss Haru's lips once more, and then pulled away so he could watch Haru's face as he pushed him down, taking in all of him. Blue eyes widened and pouty lips parted, his face reddened ever further and his head fell back. Makoto felt Haru arch his back, causing him to sink deeper. He grunted in pleasure and Haru let out a loud moan. He slowly began lifting Haru's hips and then pulling him back down, over and over. As he pulled Haru's weight down on him he thrusted his hips upwards. Haru cried out Makoto's name as his prostate was hit over and over. Makoto couldn't help but think, _my name has never sounded so beautiful._ His hips began to buck wildly as he pulled Haru down harder. His legs shook and his stomach quivered.

Haru never felt this good during sex with Rin. All he could do was cling on to Makoto and cry out in pleasure. He gripped tightly to Makoto's shoulders with his fingernails and squeezed his legs more firmly around Makoto's waist. Makoto filled him up perfectly. He could hear Makoto's quiet moans and the sounds of the waves gently rolling onto shore. The warm water around them splashed up and trickled down his spine, making Haru shiver. He opened his eyes and could see every detail of Makoto's face lit up by the moonlight. Makoto gazed back at him, he swore he could see the reflection of all of the stars dancing in those green eyes. Haru inhaled sharply as he reached his limit. His nails raked down Makoto's back and he let out a breathy moan.

Makoto tightened his grip on Haru's hips as he felt Haru's walls clench down around him. He thrust his hips up into Haru a few more times until he felt himself fall off the edge. His legs shook as he released inside of Haru. He couldn't do anything else but hold Haru to his chest, enjoying the moment. Damp hands raked through his hair and stopped at the back of his neck. Another damp hand caressed his cheek. He glanced up at Haru. "I love you."

Haru couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Mako." He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly into Makoto's and savored the taste.

They waded out of the water, hand in hand, and dressed silently. Sand and salt water coated them from head to toe. Makoto laughed at their situation. "We really need a bath." The look Haru gave him let him know that's exactly what he was thinking. While they walked towards the dorms, an unwanted thought crossed Makoto's mind. "What are you going to do now?"

Haru barely heard Makoto's question. His heart sunk to his stomach and led filled his veins. What was he going to do? He truly loves Rin, but not like he loves Makoto. He doesn't want to hurt Rin at all… How is he going to avoid breaking his boyfriend's heart? He sighed, contemplating his options. "I'm not sure. We have to keep quiet about this until I can come up with a good plan."

Makoto felt his heart sink. How long will that be? "Okay, I'll do whatever you need to help you."


	9. Chapter 9

Makoto watched Haru pace back and forth in their small room. Haru has been sweating bullets since he woke up. A sigh escaped Makoto's lips as he fell back on the mattress. He wished there was something he could do that would ease Haru's nerves. At least last night was blissful. They ended up making love over and over until neither of them had the energy to move. Now it was time for Haru to face his boyfriend.

Haru's head swam with uncertainties and fear. The last thing he wanted to do was to break Rin's heart. He can't keep it a secret though… That would be wrong. Haru inhaled a deep breath and held it for a few minutes before blowing the air back out. He heard the bed springs creak behind him and then felt warmth wrap around his wrist. The hand tugged him, making him stumble backwards and landing on top of his best friend. Hot air brushed his neck and his body trembled. Fingers ran down his sides and he started panting.

"Makoto," he said, his breathing ragged,"…I have to go."

"By all means," Makoto placed his lips against Haru's ear and whispered, "…go."

Haru shivered as Makoto's husky voice penetrated all thoughts, preventing him from thinking of what words to say next. His mind was completely blank as Makoto's fingers splayed across every inch of his skin on his hip. Teeth grazed his ear and a gasp escaped his parted lips. If they kept this up, Haru was sure he wouldn't be able to confront R…

His head fell back as he let out a loud moan and shuddered. Makoto's hand gripped tightly on his erection and began slow and steady pumps. Haru's hips bucked into the touch. He gasped out, "I have to go."

Makoto sighed in surrender. "Fine. Tell me how it goes, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, he pushed Haru up from his body. Seeing Haru gaze down at him, he couldn't help but stand up and place a gentle kiss against Haru's lips. He groaned as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you tonight." Haru pulled Makoto down once more and brushed their lips together. This was going to be a long day. He breathed in Makoto's scent and then turned on his heels before he changed his mind. As soon as he pushed open the door, he could see Rin passing. He shut the door behind him and reached out to grab Rin's wrist.

Rin gasped at the sudden grasp on his wrist. He turned and saw his boyfriend. Upon seeing Haru's beautiful face, he felt butterflies fill his stomach and flutter around carelessly. After the giddy feeling subsided some, guilt washed over him like a bucket of ice water. He has to tell Haru what happened.

 **THE PREVIOUS NIGHT**

"Ngh… Sousuke… Ahh… I… can't…" Rin's head fell back as he cried out in pleasure. Fingers dug into his hips and teeth sunk into his nipple. "We've… Hah… Went too far… Ngh…" Another moan ripped through him as he felt Sousuke start to move inside of him faster… harder. "Ah!" Rin's body shuddered and his legs kept trembling. Sousuke's grip on his hips continued lifting him and pulling him back down onto Sousuke's steel hard cock.

"Rin… hahh…" Sousuke's husky voice was ragged in his ear. Rin arched his back as his body was pulled back down roughly on Sousuke's erection, causing another ripple of pleasure to pulse through his veins. Sweat rolled down the nape of his neck and down his spine, all the way over the crevice of his ass and then onto Sousuke's balls. He could feel his stomach clenching and unclenching in anticipation. His toes curled and he slammed his lips into Sousuke's as his orgasm ripped through him. He soon felt hot liquid fill him up in the most delicious way and he let out another small cry. Sousuke's arms wound around him and their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling. Sousuke placed a sweet kiss on Rin's collarbone and then put his head back against Rin's. Their bodies fell backwards into the sand as they tried to catch their breaths. Rin didn't hate this at all, but he wasn't about to admit it. Instead he just let the bigger guy keep him cuddled on his broad chest and just held him under the starry night. The ocean breeze brushed against their heated slick skin.

"I'm never losing a bet to you again." Rin tried to sound snarky, but instead it came out as breathless and needy.

"I only said I could kiss you if you lost. It's not my fault you were too confident in yourself." Sousuke smirked.

Rin sighed. "A kiss was all though, so tell me how we ended up in this situation."

Sousuke chuckled softly and pressed his lips firmly into Rin's. "We ended up like this because I was such a good kisser you had to have more. I knew you've always fancied the idea of our bodies tangled in a heat mess."

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Rin shook his head, trying to rid the flashback. That damned fool… but he supposed it was his fault just as much. It takes two to cheat. Rin felt a sick churning in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt Haru. Actually, he still wanted to be with Haru despite it all. He grabbed Haru's hand and led the raven to his room, knowing Nitori would be out all day.

Haru's heartbeat quickened as he faced Rin in the room alone. He had no clue what he was going to say.

"Haru, I love you."

Haru's heart sunk. His lip began to tremble as the guilt ate him. "I love you too, Rin," he whispered. There was an ache swirling deep within his stomach as he thought about Makoto waiting for him. He turned his head to hide his eyes welling with tears.

Rin closed his eyes and thought, _what the hell am I doing…this isn't fair to Haru…_ He opened his eyes and instantly became captivated by the depthless pools staring at him. His hand reached out before he could form any coherent thought and he cupped Haru's face. His heart pounded mercilessly. He pressed his lips into Haru's and marveled at the softness. His tongue slid out in search for more of the sweet taste. Haru's lips parted on a sigh and their tongues touched. Fire licked through his veins and he placed his hands on Haru's waist, pulling them closer. Rin tried to think. He tried to come back down to earth, but heaven was too good to leave just yet.

All Haru could think as rubies shined in his mind and heated his body was, _I'm sorry Makoto._


	10. Chapter 10

Haru's thoughts started washing away as he felt Rin's lips move with his. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as the warmth spread throughout his body. He slowed the kiss and tried to recollect his thoughts. That was a mistake. Once the kiss slowed, he was able to focus on the heat coming from the tip of Rin's tongue and consuming his mouth. He was able to focus on how Rin's teeth would graze against his lip. He was also able to focus on the hands roaming up and down his body. Haru shivered under the touch and surrendered to the consuming fires.

 **LATER**

Haru walked out of Rin's room, straightening his shirt, and leaned against the door. He let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head, silently cursing himself. He can't face Makoto after that. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the tears brimming.

 _What the hell was I thinking…_

Haru bit his lip as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

 _I'm so stupid…_

His teeth sunk deeper until he tasted the tang of blood on his tongue. He slowly opened his eyes and picked his head up. The door to his room seemed so far away as his feet dragged his body down the hall. Makoto's happy face beamed at him when he pushed open the door. He tried to muster up the strength to smile, but his lips quivered in guilt and heartache. "Hey…"

Makoto's eyes widened at the alarming tone of Haru's voice. It sounded that of a broken child. Makoto pushed up from the bed and walked over to Haru, wrapping his arms around his love. "What happened?"

Haru gently shoved at Makoto. "I don't deserve your touch." He turned his head to hide his face.

Makoto's heart sank. "What… happened?" He closed his eyes, dreading the answer.

"I… I couldn't do it. We… It was bad timing."

Makoto bit his lip nervously. He felt as if Haru wasn't telling him the full truth. "Bad timing?"

"Yeah." Haru passed by Makoto and sat on his bed.

"What happened, Haru?" Makoto knelt down in front of Haru and rested his head on Haru's knees. "Please…" His voice broke. He cleared his throat. "Please tell me."

Haru knew he couldn't see, but he shook his head anyways, not trusting his voice.

Makoto could feel the hot tears pouring from his eyes and soaking the knees of Haru's pants. He wanted more than anything to slam his knuckles into Rin's face. He knew Haru was Rin's, for now, and that he had no right, but still… Images of what probably just happened between Rin and Haru flashed through his mind. His stomach churned in pain and his legs trembled. Makoto could feel it… He could feel himself breaking.

 _Oh God…_

He covered his mouth with his hand and gritted his teeth to keep his sobs silent. He squeezed his eyes as hard as he could to stop the tears. The little strength he had left him and his knees bent, causing him to sit back on his ankles. He raked a hand through his hair to calm himself down. His fist shook violently. He reached up and clutched his head as his other hand remained over his mouth, holding back the desperate cries and shudders. He couldn't think. Makoto pushed himself off of the floor and stumbled his way out of the room. Once he was in the hall, he slammed a fist into the door. His breathing was ragged as he repeatedly bashed his knuckles into the wood. He could faintly hear the splintering of the wood, but for some reason, the silence on the other side of the door seemed to be louder. Makoto shoved his body away from the door, down the hall, and down the stairs. His feet stopped working and he fell as soon as he rushed out of the building. The pavement bit into his palms and he welcomed the sting. He didn't bother getting up. He let his head fall down onto the pavement and then pounded his fist, over and over, as he silently screamed. The pain was unbearable. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could to stay quiet. He finally had Haru as his… And now… Haru's gone just as quick.

Haru remained still, even after the banging on the door stopped. His body was frozen in place. He'd never seen Makoto like that before. But who could blame Makoto?Haru ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath to calm his thoughts, but without Makoto, it seemed impossible to breathe. He let his body fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Rin wasn't worth this… Now it's too late. Haru pushed himself up from the bed and dragged his feet out of the room, straight towards Rin.

Rin threw his phone on his bed in frustration at the angry texts from Sousuke. Light tapping on his door surprised him and he muttered, "come in." Haru's face appeared on the other side. Rin started to smile, forgetting about his argument with Sousuke, until he noticed how distressed Haru looked. "What's wrong, Haru?"

Haru felt devoid of life as he spoke. "Makoto. I made a huge mistake. Rin, I love Makoto." He thought he was numb, but the tears he felt streaming down his cheeks said otherwise. He felt his hands tremble and balled them into fists at his side.

Rin's eyes widened. All of his happiness seemed to wash away. He wanted to be upset, but he knew he had no right. He cheated on Haru, and it's not as if he didn't already know Haru loved Makoto… Everyone knew it. It was obvious. "I know…"

Haru's gaze focused on Rin's face as he heard the soft spoken words. Rin seemed calm and expecting. "I'm sorry. I… I love you too…"

Rin could hear his heart break at the unfinished sentence. "But you love him more." He smiled a sad smile at his world standing silently in front of him. 'It's okay, Haru. If something happens, I'll be here. Now go." He turned on his heel so he didn't have to watch Haru leave. He didn't want to know if there was pity in those huge blue orbs. He didn't want to know what emotions played across Haru's face, it would just make it harder. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and walked over to his phone once he heard the door quietly shut. He picked it up and texted Sousuke. " _Haru is with Makoto now…"_ It wasn't long after Rin sat his phone back down that he felt it vibrate. He glanced at the screen, his heart pounding wildly. " _Good. Listen, Rin… I love you. I really do. I love how you challenge me and push me. I love how we can motivate each other. I love how you always get so upset over the smallest loss, because it just shows how much you care. I love everything about you. I would be completely stupid not to pursue my dream, and Rin, you are my dream. Even if Haru decides to try dating you again, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. Understand? From this moment on, I am claiming you as mine. You know damn well how possessive I am. And I swear to God… If you're crying right now… I'll… I dunno… I'll just come to where you are and… kiss the hell out of you until you stop. Got it?"_

Rin laughed as he stared at the paragraph. He started to text back, but instead, hit the call button. His heart fluttered as he heard the deep voice on the other line. "Hey Rin." Rin bit his lip nervously. "Hey Sousuke." He could hear Sousuke laugh. "I'm coming to get you and we're going out on a last minute date." Rin muttered, "okay", and hung up… a small smile still plastered on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sent the gods or whoever that was listening, his small prayer.

 _Please let Haru get his happy ending._

* * *

 **Hey everyone *3* Guess what? One more chapter left! T.T So sad, I know. Thanks for sticking around this long! Who knows, maybe every now and then I'll makes the boys go on cute little dates… (or steamy nosebleeding dates). Hehe ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

Makoto's feet dragged him. He didn't know where. He didn't care either. His eyes were staring off into the distant, yet unseeing. The led in his veins kept trying to pull him down. He wanted so badly to let it drag him down and just let his body collapse completely. He wanted to curl in a tight ball and never face reality again. Reality was a cruel, twisted joke. Blinking rapidly, his gaze focused somewhat and he noted that it was already dark. A sigh left his lips. "I'm not going back." His eyes glazed over once more and his feet dragged on, pulling him to some invisible force.

Haru pushed his legs harder. He had to find Makoto. No… He will find Makoto. Something soft was clutched to his chest but he could care less. There was no telling what he picked up on his way out of the door. Tightening his grasp on the soft object, he closed his shut and ran as fast as the air allowed him.

"Oof!" Something slammed into Makoto and his body flung backwards. The air left his lungs. As soon as his back hit the grass, the thing fell on top of him. His eyes focused on what the "thing" was. Since there was no air left in his body, it made it rather hard for him to gasp. Large blue orbs bore into his eyes. Black silken hair stuck to a sweaty forehead. Makoto glanced down to what was stuck between their bodies. It was the stuffed whale he won for Haru. His heart jerked at the sight of Haru's death grip around the little whale. His eyes wandered back up.

Haru's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and all of his blood rushed to his face. He was terrified that if he were to get up, Makoto would take off again. Instead, he readjusted his position so he was comfortably straddling Makoto. He wanted to say something… anything… But his mouth nor his mind would work. All he could do was get lost in the depths of emerald. He could see the night sky reflecting off of the pools of green. "Mako…"

Haru's soft whisper wrapped around Makoto's heart and gripped it tightly. He could feel the painful throbs beating against his chest. "Say my name…"

Haru swallowed the lump that was in his throat and quietly muttered, "Makoto." The name slipped off of his tongue easily. His voice trembled with need as he spoke louder. "Makoto…" He trailed off… The only thing he wanted to do was plead and beg, for forgiveness, for another chance, for Makoto's touch, kisses, his whole body. Haru wanted everything. "Makoto…"

Makoto's mind no longer worked. "My name… has never sounded so good before…" His heartbeat was as erratic as his breathing. He wanted to hear Haru say his name over and over. His hand unconsciously reached up and behind Haru's head, tangling his fingers in the raven hair, and pulled Haru down until their faces were a breath away.

Haru trembled as the feeling of Makoto lips drifted through his mind. He leaned down, closing the gap between their mouths. Heat washed over him and everything around them seemed to vanish. Haru no longer could remember what happened before this. He could barely remember his own name as he felt Makoto's tongue wrap around his. Makoto's taste filled his mouth and Haru moaned.

Makoto swallowed the moan and the sweet taste of Haru. He tilted their heads and deepened the kiss. His heart swelled with love. He pulled back to look into those bright blue eyes. "Haru, I don't care what happened, as long as you tell me that you're mine and mine only."

A tear trickled down his cheek and cascaded down to Makoto's chin. "I'm sorry about what happened…" More tears began to fall. "Makoto, I love you. I am yours and only yours." He turned his face to the side to hide how hard he was really crying, his face flushed with embarrassment.

A grin spread across Makoto's face as more tears fell onto his shirt. He could see the redness in Haru's ear. He cupped Haru's wet cheeks and made Haru face him. The sight of Haru's pitiful, puffy blue eyes and his swollen red lips were too much for him. Makoto leaned up and pressed his lips gently into Haru's. "Good. Now… stay with me forever." Haru's tears became streams and the red in his face deepened. Makoto bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at how precious Haru looked. Then Haru hiccupped. Makoto lost it and began laughing, holding Haru as tight as he could. He felt a hand shove him back and he glanced up at Haru's embarrassed face.

"You're crying too, so stop making fun of me."

Makoto brought a hand up to his face and felt the wetness in the corner of his eye. His grin widened. He rolled their bodies so that Haru was pinned underneath him. "I can't help it. I'm happy."

His lips found Haru's and he sighed in bliss. At first, their kiss was slow and unyielding, like a fire slowly growing bigger. Makoto ground his hips into Haru's and their sweet kiss changed completely. Their kiss became feverish and hurried. His arms wrapped around Haru's waist and he stood up, bringing Haru along with him. He carried Haru in his arms as he took off towards the dorms. By the time they made it back, his erection was throbbing painfully in his pants and his breathing was coming out in puffs. Haru's usually composed face was scrunched up and laughter bubbled from his swollen lips.

Air left his lungs as his weight was thrown down on top of Makoto's bed. Haru glanced up in surprise, his laughter stopped completely. Hunger burned in Makoto's eyes. Haru felt a shiver run up his spine as he realized he was probably about to get devoured. Large hands grabbed the top of his shorts and tugged down, leaving him completely exposed. His eyes widened as Makoto's face hovered between his thighs. A hot tongue slid up the length of his shaft. Haru slung his hand over his mouth to hide his embarrassment; he could feel the heat blazing in his face. "Ah!" His head fell back as Makoto's tongue pushed against the slit of his head. Makoto's tongue swirled around him and then lips trapped his length and pushed down, swallowing all of him. His hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of brown hair.

Makoto hummed in delight, the taste of Haru coating his tongue. He growled as Haru's hand tugged roughly on his hair. He grabbed on firmly to the underneath of Haru's thighs and pushed them up, exposing all of Haru. Makoto removed his mouth and gazed hungrily at what was revealed. The pretty pink hole stared back at him. He licked his lips.

Haru could see amazement light up Makoto's face. By the time he realized what Makoto was going to do, it was too late. "Wai- Aaah!" He bit his lip and arched into the soft touch. "W- Ngh.. Wait… Mako-" He couldn't even speak. The hands gripping his thighs tightened, forcing him to spread more. Haru grabbed another fistful with his other hand. He wanted to shove Makoto away, but for some reason his nails dug into Makoto's scalp and pulled him closer. His eyes widened as he felt Makoto's hot tongue enter him. Moans poured from his trembling lips and his back kept arching with each lick. His precum dribbled onto his shirt.

Haru's sweet heat clenched around his tongue. Makoto pulled back and took in the sight of Haru's body writhing against the mattress. He grinned wickedly as he removed Haru's hands from his hair. He grabbed the hem of Haru's shirt and pulled up. Haru's muscled stomach seemed to keep clenching and unclenching. "Were you close?" Instead of waiting for a reply, Makoto pushed two of his fingers deep inside. Haru's moans and pants filled the small room. Makoto pumped his fingers in and out as he mercilessly nibbled on one of Haru's pink buds.

Haru's back lifted from the bed as he cried out, his cum shooting onto his stomach. Before he could recover from his orgasm, he watched Makoto strip and then hover over him. "Makoto?" His rasping voice broke off as he screamed and trembled. Makoto buried his cock deep in Haru's sheath. All Haru could do was hold on tightly to the broad shoulders, nails digging into skin, and cry out in pleasure.

Makoto could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back and chest as he pounded into his lover. The sweet cries coming from Haru's quivering lips pushed Makoto harder, making him buck his hips wildly. There was no rhythm, just instinct. Makoto groaned as Haru clenched around him. He slammed his lips into Haru's and pushed his tongue in, ravishing Haru's mouth. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and hoisted him up so he was sitting in Makoto's lap. Makoto repeatedly slammed Haru down on his cock until they were both slick with sweat and trembling. Nails dug deeper into his flesh and he hissed in pleasure.

Haru's head fell back as he screamed. Hot liquid shot out between the two's bodies. Makoto pushed Haru back down on the mattress and flipped him over, his ass straight up in the air. He cried out as Makoto began moving again. "Ma-… Ngh… -koto… Sss- Ah! Sto- I can't…" Haru felt the drool trickle down his chin. Large hands gripped his hips and lifted his ass higher. Tears stung his eyes as his prostate was pounded on over and over. Pleasure and pain washed over him and he let himself drown in it. He fisted the sheets and clenched his teeth. He could feel himself building up again.

Makoto was dazed by the curve of Haru's back and the way his ivory skin was glowing from the moonlight pouring into the room. His mouth watered. He pushed his cock deeper and leaned down. His lips trailed over Haru's soft skin until he reached the back of Haru's neck. Teeth sank into the flesh and cries filled Makoto's hears. His tongue lapped against the red mark. Haru squeezed him tightly and Makoto lost it. He sank his teeth into Haru's neck once more and tightened his grip on Haru's hips as he shuddered and released.

Haru felt the warmth fill him up as soft spoken words were muttered into his ear. "I love you, Haruka." He grabbed the soiled shirt that was under him and threw it to the floor. His trembling body sank into the bed, Makoto's body next to him. Once he caught his breath, Haru picked his head up and looked to the side at the brunette snuggled next to him. "I love you too."

Makoto smiled and pulled Haru closer against his chest. His eyes fluttered shut. "Do you know how long I have loved you?"

"How long?" Haru whispered back.

"Always. I've always loved you, Haru." Makoto placed a gentle kiss against Haru's temple. "And I will continue to love you for the rest of our lives."

Haru grinned into Makoto's chest and listened to the beating of his heart. "You're it for me. So it looks like we have forever together. What shall we do next?"

Makoto chuckled. "As soon as we wake up, I'm going to make love to you."

Haru's grin widened. He drifted off to the sounds of Makoto's heartbeat and soft breathing, and with Makoto's arms wrapped securely around him.

* * *

 **Guys T_T Now what? D-does my life continue or…. I don't know what to do now! I'm not going to say 'The End', simply because it wouldn't be the end. Haru and Makoto have a long wonderful way to go before 'The End'. Maybe… Maybe I should keep going? Eh… I DON'T KNOW T_T**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking about drawing something for this story, if I do, I'll post it on tumblr howii-smuttmuffin or instagram howi_smutmuffin**

 **Kay, Bye ^3***


End file.
